Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are often formed by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. The resulting capacitor element contains an anode lead wire that extends outwardly from the anode body and is welded at its end to an anode termination. The high surface area of the metal powder within the sintered anode has enabled the development of solid electrolytic capacitors to be produced that have a relatively small volume. However, a complex and bulky anode lead frame assembly is often required to support the portion of the anode lead that extends from the sintered anode body. Such a lead frame assembly reduces the compactness of the resulting capacitor, and the increased volumetric efficiency achieved by the large surface area of metal within the sintered anode is thus counteracted by the bulkiness of the conventional anode lead frame assembly. Therefore, a need for an increase in the volumetric efficiency of a solid electrolytic capacitor element still remains. Further, a need also exists for an increase in the volumetric efficiency and capacitance of a solid electrolytic capacitor assembly containing multiple solid electrolytic capacitor elements.